<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple Phlox &amp; Red Roses by Javage7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502283">Purple Phlox &amp; Red Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7'>Javage7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose has a boyfriend a lot older than her who is well known for leading Beacon Academy's most notable Huntsman team.</p><p>Blake Belladonna has feelings for her leader's boyfriend because of an emotional connection they share.</p><p>Kevlar Prikaresque is forced to choose between both these beauties even though he loves them equally.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>[Team PIOS members have read this story's description]</p><p>"What a fucked situation. I have no advise for pretty eyes." -Jemari-</p><p>"As if you could offer any." -Colin-</p><p>"Stop bickering in the summary section." -Onyx-</p><p>"Think I got a call from Weiss anyway." -Jemari-</p><p>"Tch! In your narcissistic dreams." -Colin-</p><p>"Shut up and leave already." -Onyx-</p><p>"Fuck off monstrous mouth. I'm leaving." -Jemari-</p><p>"Yang needs to kick your ass again." -Colin-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s), Sage Ayana/Original Male Character(s), Velvet Scarlatina/Original Male Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place post season three so Ruby is still fifteen while Kevlar is eighteen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The planet Remnant's sun began to rise once more so that its prescence would be acknowledged by all inhabitants.<br/>   The leader of Team RWBY was currently sleeping soundly in a place that wasn't her Huntress team's dormitory for once.<br/>   Ruby Rose had her cheek pressed against the bare muscular chest of a fellow Huntsman, good friend, and undeniably her love interest.<br/>   The false redhead had an arm settled over his chest and a leg looped around his larger one so that she could consume all the body heat being offered.</p><p>   Kevlar was still asleep while Ruby was awake and just enjoying his warmth, steady heartbeat, and breathing patterns with a smile gracing her thin lips.<br/>   <em>'I could stay like this forever!'</em> she thinks while snuggling closer to Kevlar with a hum of self satisfaction and content expression on her delicate facial features.<br/>   The second year Huntsman responsible for leading Team PIOS to many victories began to stir from his peaceful slumber.<br/>   Ruby gets an idea which arises an impish smile on her lips as she acts on it; positioning herself over Kevlar so that she's now sitting in his lap.</p><p>   The false redhead could feel his morning erection poking her butt only concealed in white pajama pants decorated with pink roses.<br/>   When sterling silver meets a mezmerizing purple Ruby giggles at her awakening boyfriend who looked so adorable when like this.<br/>   Everyone at Beacon Academy knew Kevlar Prikaresque to be responsible, disciplined, and pessimistic person which caused others to write him off as a self indulgent and stiff individual.<br/>   This remained to be a fact until he met Ruby during his second year at Beacon: She forced him to get out more and indulge in various activities he had no clue he would actually enjoy.</p><p>   Ruby took pride in the change she brought to Kevlar which led to his teammates practically kidnapping her one day for a lengthy conversation.<br/>   Jemari just made inappropriate comments about how Ruby's body wasn't developed at all and he didn't understand how Kevlar could be hooked on her.<br/>   Onyx begrudgingly expresses his concern for Kevlar by explaining to Ruby that she has to always be there for their leader in ways that they can't since she's very precious to him.<br/>   Colleen was the only one who openly expressed how happy she was for them and had complete faith in Ruby and Kevlar's unofficial-official relationship: She (Actually A Guy Lol) knew the couple would go far.</p><p>   The couple were smiling foolishly at the other as the sun rays pass through their semi-shared apartment's curtains which illuminates their unique iris colors.<br/>   Kevlar gently grasps one of her wrist to remove the hand from his chest, "Morning my rose." he says with a false accent before placing a kiss over her hand.<br/>   Ruby laughs at Kevlar's playful side that only she had the privilege of witnessing: Blake also shared moments like these with Kevlar since they got along surprisingly well.<br/>   "Any remembrances of dream land?" he asks while propping himself up on both elbows where he admires his girlfriend's unique beauty that he genuinely felt no other female could rival.</p><p>   Ruby adopts an exaggerated thinking face as her small hands move rather sensually over Kevlar's toned body, "Well I was reminded how lucky I am to have <em>you</em> as <em>my</em> boyfriend." she answered.<br/>   Kevlar chuckles with his eyes shut momentarily, "I hope you didn't pester me for months simply because of my looks?" it was a rhetorical question that was presented to her jokingly.<br/>   The false redhead leans down to press her small breast in a tank top against Kevlar's wide chest, "Nope! I followed you around for weeks because I knew you needed me."<br/>   Ruby follows up with that sincere reply by capturing Kevlar's lips: His jaw in one hand while her other set of fingers busy themselves in his disheveled array of pitch black locks.</p><p>   Kevlar moans in response, simultaneously snaking an arm around his girlfriend's thin waist to pull closer while placing his other hand over her cheek and returning her affection.<br/>   As the couple continue to busy themselves with each other's mouths it became harder for Ruby to ignore Kevlar's hard length which had grown even bigger overtime.<br/>   The sycthe weilding Huntress smiles in a seductive manner at Kevlar when their mouths part temporarily before reaching behind herself to grab his hardness through the boxer briefs.<br/>   "My little riding hood." Kevlar groans against the skin over Ruby's neck which sends a pleasant chill down her spine that ignites a fire between her thighs.</p><p>   The teenage boy with ever-changing purple eyes began to kiss, nibble, then suck on Ruby's luscious neck in multiple spots which elicits gasps and moans from her parted mouth.<br/>   "<em>Kev</em>." Ruby whines while tugging on the single thick spike belonging to his scalp that is dyed a dark purple and grinding her butt against his erection she squeezes with her fingers.<br/>   Kevlar inhales sharply which arises a fit of giggles from an all knowing and proud Ruby, "You want it already?" he asks as she continues to stroke him through his boxer briefs.<br/>   "<em>It is</em> a Monday Kev. We have classes in forty something minutes." Ruby reminds her boyfriend who had never been willing to run late for anything Huntsman related until he got addicted to basking in a specific flower's essence.</p><p>   The second year Huntsman rolls his eyes before swiftly maneuvering Ruby so that she was now lying on her back underneath him and he is positioned over his knees and looming over her.<br/>   Ruby blushes a dark shade of red due to being handled as if she weighted nothing which made it significantly wetter down in her lower region awaiting a lone explorer.<br/>   "I guess I'll be skipping the appetizer this morning?" Kevlar says with a sorrowful look that Ruby couldn't help but burst out laughing at.<br/>   The leader of Team PIOS observes his adorable girlfriend beneath him with a sappy smile, <em>'I think I actually love this naive girl. If only mom could've met you Ruby.'</em></p><p>   Ruby sits up to throw both arms around Kevlar's neck so she could look him in the eye, "I promise you can snack on my pink flower after classes." she said before closing what little distance remained between them.<br/>   As Kevlar moves his lips skillfully against Ruby's he grasps the hem of her black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf on it to pull over her head and ultimately off her body.<br/>   The second year Huntsman eyes his girlfriend's small breast which arises an embarrassed blush on her cheeks as she jerks both arms to cover them while shifting onto her knees.<br/>   Ruby was unable to meet Kevlar's ever-changing purple, "Stop looking at them!" she shouts while looking off to the side which extracts an amused chuckle from her boyfriend's throat.</p><p>   Kevlar captures both Ruby's wrist in either hand so he could move her shielding arms out the way, "I told you before your size is perfect." he repeats for the tenth time.<br/>   Ruby turns her head in his direction but still wasn't looking fully at him, "It makes me look like a kid." her voice was barely audible but Kevlar heard loud and clear.<br/>   This prompts Kevlar to raise a thoughtful eyebrow, "Well, you are a kid." he states matter factly which leads to Ruby snapping her head to lock eyes with him.<br/>   "You weren't suppose to agree with that!" Ruby shouts at her clueless boyfriend before yanking her arms from his grasp and pushing him over so she could straddle his waist again.</p><p>   Kevlar couldn't help but laugh when Ruby grabbed her pillow and was attempting to smother him with it: He simply held a hand up to keep his sudden homicidal girlfriend from assassinating him.<br/>   "What I'm saying is that eventually your body will bloom like all flowers do. I'll have to kick ass day and night nonstop to keep anyone from laying a finger on <em>my</em> lovely little rose." Kevlar explains which halts Ruby's fruitless murder attempt.<br/>   A warm feeling took over her body as a swirl of positive emotions rose to the surface; erasing any doubt that Kevlar would eventually leave her instead of vice versa which is what Onyx was concerned about that particular day.<br/>   Ruby throws the pillow aside while giggling at her boyfriend's humorous comment that had real meaning to it: She recalls when he thought Cardin was sexually harassing her and proceeded to pop off on Jaune's ex-bully.</p><p>   "You won't have to Kev. All roses have <em>thorns</em> for a reason." Ruby reminds Kevlar who props himself up on one elbow while his available hand palms her cheek.<br/>   "Isn't that the truth. My lovely rose is soft in all the right places and sharp enough to cut anyone foolish enough to think they can handle her." Kevlar speaks in a captivated state of being as Ruby leans into his touch with her eyes shut and humming.<br/>   Kevlar knew that these feelings he had for Ruby weren't to be taken lightly, "I'll love you no matter what." he says loud and clear which causes his girlfriend's eyes to shoot open and mouth to elicit a gasp of disbelief.<br/>   The false redhead had a hand over her agape mouth and those sterling silver eyes perfectly expressing her shock, "What did you just say?" was all she could whisper in response.</p><p>   The leader of Team PIOS sits up so that his face is only a few inches in front of hers, "I love you Ruby Rose. No matter what happens. I'll always be yours truly." he states which arises a shade of pink on his cheeks.<br/>   Ruby couldn't even form a verbal response to his confession which was all too real and causing her body to tingle with need.<br/>   The scythe weilding Huntress attacks Kevlar's lips without warning which extracts a surprised sound from his throat as he falls flat over his back for the second time.<br/>   Ruby takes advantage of his parted mouth by adding tongue to the mix while busying a set of fingers in the thick spike she was responsible for dying purple a month ago while her other hand massages his rock hard biceps.</p><p>   Kevlar moans in Ruby's mouth when she began grinding her lower body against his with no particular rhythm which was killing his ability to think in favor of acting on instinct.<br/>   "Mmm!" Ruby sounds off nonverbally with a pleased look on her face when her boyfriend's arms coiled around her and his hips began moving against her lower body with perfect timing: She could feel his insanely hard and warm length rubbing against her sopping wet entrance begging to be penetrated.<br/>   The false redhead parts her mouth from Kevlar's with a thin trail of saliva connecting them for a moment which prompts both of them to halt all movement while opening their eyes to just stare at the other for a moment.<br/>   "I should probably stop teasing you and my big headed friend down there." Kevlar jokes which earns him a chortle from Ruby as he rolls them over so that he's top dog again.</p><p>   The teenage boy with ever-changing purple eyes leans down to indulge in Ruby's lips for a few moments before trailing off to the side; placing a peck on the corner of her mouth and then trailing multiple down her neck.<br/>   Ruby quivers in anticipation of what is to come next as Kevlar grazes the silky soft skin located between her small breast with his teeth, "Big stupid meanie! Stop teasi-Ngh!"<br/>   Kevlar had taken one of her alluring pink nipples inside his mouth to suck on while tweaking the other with a thumb and middle finger with such skill that made Ruby squeal out his name.<br/>   As he gives her other nipple oral attention Ruby plays with his disheveled noirette colored locks with a shade of purple to encourage him while panting and fighting back moans since she was afraid the neighbors might overhear.</p><p>   Upon reading the digital clock on the bedside dresser Kevlar removes his boxer briefs, "Now I'm done playing around." Kevlar assures his girlfriend while hooking both thumbs in her pajama pants to remove in one swift movement.<br/>   Ruby doesn't instinctively shield her lower body from view like her breast, but in fact shifts her legs further outward to give Kevlar a good view of what she had to offer him.<br/>   Kevlar couldn't contain the urge to lick his licks which causes her to blush like always, "My lovely little rose." he says while admiring Ruby before positioning himself over her with both forearms on either side of her head.<br/>   The couple engage in an ongoing passionate lip lock as Kevlar slides inside Ruby with slight difficulty since she had always been extremely tight and it became apparent overtime that would never change.</p><p>   Ruby arches her back with a gasp and moan because of how long, hard, and warm he was while Kevlar clicks his tongue and inhales sharply because of how tight, wet, and hot her insides were.<br/>   "Move!" Ruby managed to conjure up the most commanding voice one could muster when filled to the brim and experiencing pure pleasure: Her arms and legs were wrapped possessively around Kevlar's significantly larger body to pull him flush against her own.<br/>   Kevlar chuckles at this, "Funny how you're always in control little rose." he whispers sensually in her ear which makes her feel empowered and arises an impish smile on her lips which is soon replaced by a surprised expression when he began moving his hips.<br/>   The teenage boy with ever-changing purple eyes moves in and out of Ruby's wet entrance slick with her own bodily fluids at a steady pace that she found to be unbearably torturous and immensely pleasurable.</p><p>   Ruby always felt like she was in another world with him: Kevlar's omniscient movements were efficient; striking all of Ruby's sweet spots which causes her entire body to shiver in delight and moan nonstop.<br/>   Kevlar was so grateful for the mental discipline he instilled within himself over many years because if not for that he most definitely wouldn't have lasted this long inside Ruby's scorching hotness hugging his hard length.<br/>   The lewd sounds produced by Ruby and Kevlar engaging in deep penetrative sex fuels their passion; bringing them to a place where only the two existed and no one else.<br/>   Kevlar began increasing his pace and reaching even deeper inside Ruby; rubbing against her internal walls and hitting all her sweet spots quicker than he had been earlier and even meeting new ones as well.</p><p>   The false redhead's mouth falls agape, "Nyaa!" she exclaims without the use of actual words as Kevlar continues to thrust vigorously in his adorable girlfriend.<br/>   Ruby could clearly feel an orgasm approaching as she struggles to open her eyes, "Ngh, Yes! Right there Kev....." she pleads with her boyfriend who only grunts in response when he feels himself nearing ejaculation.<br/>   Kevlar rests his forehead against Ruby's while fisting the sheets as he watches the cute faces she makes and various shapes her little lips form when pleased sounds leave her throat.<br/>   The teenage boy with a dyed portion of disheveled locks cups one side of his girlfriend's face: Ruby leans into the touch while leaning upwards so she could capture his lips once more.</p><p>   Ruby knew Kevlar wouldn't last any longer because she could feel him churning inside her: She smiles devilishly after their brief kiss before clinging to him as if her life depended on it which audibly took him by surprise.<br/>   "Do it inside this time." she was quite proud of herself for being able to demand such a thing from Kevlar without being interrupted by her own moans.<br/>   The sight of his usual calm and calculating eyes widening in disbelief was so comical it was impossible to not find funny.<br/>   Kevlar rolls his ever-changing purple eyes at his girlfriend's absurd humor, "Very funny," he said huskily before thrusting deep within her soaked passage one last time: Ruby knew he was about to retreat so locks her unsuspecting boyfriend in a death grip.</p><p>   "Ruby?!" his strained voice rung out through the apartment which was confused and laced with what was undoubtedly fear before filling his girlfriend's insides with his thick creamer.<br/>   A satisfied Ruby follows up his orgasm with her own; entire body shaking delightfully as her vagina convulses around Kevlar's thick length which milks him of every ounce.<br/>   The second year Huntsman had never been so surprised and speechless in his entire life, <em>'My little riding hood troubles me sometimes.'</em> he says to himself as his length twitches within Ruby.<br/>   The teenage girl with silver eyes finally releases Kevlar from the deep embrace she had trapped him in; nearly breathless herself as he plops down on his backside next to her while panting.</p><p>   Kevlar stares at the ceiling in deep thought as his adorable girlfriend capable of devilish deeds melts into his side with a dreamy sign, "What, the fuck, was that?" Kevlar finally spoke up after a minute of silence.<br/>   A gleeful Ruby supports her chin with a hand so she's looking down at her boyfriend, "I just thought I should surprise you." she answers with a careless shrug that didn't go well over Kevlar's head.<br/>   The second year Huntsman was about to express his concern but was interrupted by Ruby drawing attention to the digital clock on the bedside dresser.<br/>   The couple only had twenty minutes total to do hygiene, get dressed, and arrive on campus in time before their first class of the day and week began.</p><p>   A light bulb goes off in Ruby's head, "Oh! Why don't we just shower together and save time." she suggests while grabbing Kevlar by the arm with both hands so she could pull him out of bed.<br/>   The idea was certainly tempting since he had yet to see Ruby's porcelain white skin glistening in water and dark hair soaking wet as he buries himself in the heat between her thighs.<br/>   "Yea.....no. I would not be able to keep my hands off of you so we'd just end up missing first block altogether." Kevlar admits while avoiding Ruby's set of sterling silver.<br/>   The false redhead responsible for what Kevlar's become has the audacity to slit her eyes while crossing both arms over her small breast, "Pervert." she says before stepping off towards the bathroom.</p><p>   "Pft. You wouldn't want me any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team PIOS is called upon for a search &amp; rescue operation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>   "Isn't it such a beautiful day?" the rabit Faunus asks everyone with her pecan brown eyes trained on one particular male she was undeniably in love with.<br/>   Onyx Steele: Porcelain white skin, an array of curly platinum hair with stray strands spilling over his forehead, and unfeeling dark eyes that unnerve many.<br/>   The apathetic teenager always wore his trademark Shinobi mask that conceals his nose and acts as a voice modifying device as well.<br/>   This earned him harsh nicknames such as <em>Monstrous Mouth</em> and <em>Contagion</em> which Onyx never paid any mind to since he couldn't care less about foolish labels.</p><p>   "I agree Velvet." Yatsuhachi agreed but got no response from Velvet since she was so focused on getting a response from Onyx who had no interest in speaking to anyone as usual.<br/>   The strength of Team CFVY was jealous of Onyx since Velvet swooned over the apathetic teen who cared little for the Faunus that Yatsuhachi held dear to his heart.<br/>   "Eh. Could be better Yati. A little too breezy. I doubt any chicks are at the beach or skinny dipping right now." another male replies to Yatsuhachi instead.<br/>   Jemari Syark: Carmel brown skin, an array of curly hair on top of his head dyed a golden blonde while the remainder is shaved low in a stale black color, and his eyes are hazel brown.</p><p>   The third child born into the second richest family on Remnant due to owning <em>The Syark Infanstructure Industry</em> is popular for not being filthy rich but being a brash troublemaker.<br/>   Yatsuhachi casts Jemari a curious look, "Is that all you ever think of?" he genuinely asks the significantly shorter Huntsman who initially only smirks in response.<br/>   "Pussy? All I think about besides kicking ass on occasion with my badass teammates." Jemari affirms which Yatsuhachi shakes his head at in disapproval.<br/>   Coco was humored by the shameless member of Team PIOS with a bigger ego than anyone on Remnant, "I'm suprised you aren't a father these days." she comments to which Jemari chuckles at.</p><p>   "Not that we know of at least. It wouldn't be good for the Syark name if everyone found out how much of a man whore their last son is." a feminine male spoke for the first time this morning.<br/>   Colin/Colleen Iree: Tan white skin, an abundance of dark black spiky hair that stops at his waist, and golden snake shaped eyes.<br/>   A member of the rare reptilian subcategory of Faunus and the last snake Faunus existing on Remnant to everyone's knowledge due to his predecessors being man eating predators eradicated by Huntsman.<br/>   Colin had been feared by many during his first year at Beacon due to people having knowledge about snake Faunus or simply being afraid of his predatory eyes.</p><p>   Jemari slings an arm around Colin's neck, "C'mon Colleen, y'know I still got my V-card. I just flirt a helluva' lot because it boost my self confidence, <em>much like you</em>."<br/>   Colin hisses while jerking his head in Jemari's direction which prompts the mock blonde to jump away from the Faunus baring their poisonous fangs.<br/>   Onyx spots Jemari's back heading towards an unsuspecting Velvet at an alarming rate on the corner of his eye: He prevents the imminent collision by snapping his arm up so he can push Jemari away.<br/>   Coco laughs when the carmel skinned teen meets the ground unceremoniously while Fox simply signs with a shake of his head.</p><p>   Velvet smiles triumphantly since she easily could've avoided Jemari due to her large Faunus ears: Onyx was no fool and was in fact one of the most knowledgeable Huntsman attending Beacon.<br/>   This meant that Onyx wasn't willing to risk an outcome that involved her being hurt no matter how little the injury may be, <em>'I knew it! He always has cared!' </em>Velvet celebrates in her head while admiring Onyx.<br/>   As Velvet wonders how she'll take their relationship to the next level the two Huntsman teams witness Kevlar and Ruby appear from a whirlwind of rose petals.<br/>   "There goes your partner Colleen. You gonna stop being moody now that he's back?" Jemari asks since the snake Faunus was usually lively and contrasted with Kevlar's stoic personality like he did with Onyx.</p><p>   The couple's eyes were locked as they smile foolishly at each other with rose petals dancing around them due to a whistling breeze.<br/>   "Are you gonna just stare at me or kiss your <em>lovely little rose</em>?" Ruby mocks his voice which earns her a chuckle from her amused boyfriend.<br/>   Kevlar angles his neck while shutting his eyes as Ruby gets onto the tips of her toes, "Ahem." a female fake coughs which stops both of them from committing to the kiss.<br/>   "Oh shit." Jemari snickers from the opposite side of where Yang's familiar prescence was located which leads to Kevlar casting an annoyed look at his team while Ruby pouts at hers.</p><p>   "You need to ditch that for your combat attire. We have a mission." Colleen announces much to his partner's surprise who gives him a look in return.<br/>   The vertical black pupil thins out even more: This is Colleen's version of glaring which is responsible for many passing out, sweating bullets, or screeching as if their life was in danger.<br/>   Kevlar on the other hand feared only one thing in life and that sure as hell wasn't ever going to be the snake Faunus who happens to be his partner, "Details." he requests while stepping away from Ruby and towards Colleen.<br/>   The snake Faunus returns his pupils to their normal size, "You know I can't disclose that in front of first years. No matter how well acquainted we are with them."</p><p>   The all female team overheard Colleen's speech which Weiss took offense to, "I'll have you know Team RWBY is leagues above you overrated second years!"<br/>   Jemari steps forward with both arms in front of his body, "I'm sure you all are heiress. It's just unethical for us to do such an unprofessional thing, surely you understand." he attempts to smooth out the situation.<br/>   Weiss stops a few feet in front of Jemari where she scoffs at him with narrowed eyes, "And wannabe blonde is one to talk about professionalism?"<br/>   The mock blonde chuckles while hooding his eyes temporarily, an angry Weiss was a sexy Weiss in his humble opinion, "I know when to turn it on and off." he replies smoothly.</p><p>   "It's the same with your intelligence right? Which is off all the time." Weiss remarks with a self satisfied look etched on her alluring facial features.<br/>   As the Schnee heiress and Syark heir continue to battle verbally with their words two of PIOS remaining members continue to speak amongst themselves.<br/>   "At least tell me what type of mission so I can relay how long I'll be away." Kevlar tells Colleen; sparing a glance over his shoulder at Ruby who was biting her lip in anticipation.<br/>   The scythe weilding Huntress didn't want him to leave so soon after just returning from a mission that lasted an entire week: Ruby would once again be left alone with only the special moments they shared.</p><p>   After exchanging a few words with his partner; Kevlar returns to Ruby who he kneels in front of to even their height difference.<br/>   "It's a search and rescue mission. One of Sanus' villages has been hit. Who else better to come to their rescue." Kevlar manages a smile even when met with Ruby's solemn expression.<br/>   The leader of Team PIOS didn't like that look on his usual joyful flower's face so gently grasps Ruby's thin wrist so he could plant a kiss on the outside of her palm, "I won't be long. You know how fast I can move when motivated."<br/>   A crimson red blush rushes to her cheeks as she meets Kevlar's mezmerizing eyes which swap over to a lighter shade of purple due to an alteration of sunlight which made her body began to tingle with need.</p><p>   Everyone was caught off guard when Ruby suddenly yanks her hand out of Kevlar's hold so she could grab the back of his neck while her other hand captures his jaw.<br/>   Weiss and Jemari halt their verbal spar session after hearing something thud near their feet which is soon to be revealed as Ruby kissing Kevlar rather forcefully.<br/>   Jemari laughs at the Schnee heiress who was utterly repulsed by the scene that lay at her feet, "Are you two trying to ruin my eyes?!" she shouts at them fruitlessly since Ruby was undeterred and Kevlar didn't have it in him to push away his girlfriend.<br/>   Colleen couldn't contain her smile, Blake was envious of Ruby, Yang was angry that she was witnessing her little sister kiss a guy, and Onyx was experiencing no particular emotion as usual.</p><p>   In the end Kevlar received a flaming left hook from Yang who was now dragging Ruby to class by the hood of her crimson cloak, "I knew I shouldn't have let you date him!" the older sibling mutters as the younger one reaches blindly for her boyfriend.<br/>   "Ow. What was that for?" Kevlar asks no one in particular while rubbing his bruised cheek from his spot on the ground which earns a cackle from Jemari who he glares at.<br/>   "Sorry about my partner. Yang is still getting use to the fact that Ruby is in love with you and isn't afraid to show it." Blake said while offering a helping hand that Kevlar accepts gratefully.<br/>   The leader of Team PIOS initially only shrugs in response upon getting to his feet, "Trust me when I say I understand Yang's perspective perfectly." Kevlar emphasized his point by putting the newly formed bruise on display.</p><p>   The cat Faunus and leading member of Team PIOS were closely acquainted after confessing their deepest fears and darkest secrets none of them ever dared to tell their own teammates.<br/>   Blake sees an opportunity to touch him so takes it, "Don't be an infant. You heal faster than most." she teases while grasping his chin to move her thumb over the skin already repairing itself.<br/>   "I'm not complaining just contemplating." Kevlar corrects Blake who runs her thumb over his bruise once more before removing her hand before his teammates or Weiss got suspicious.<br/>   "She doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite actually." Blake assures Kevlar who was disbelieving until he considers the possibility that Yang just wanted to keep Ruby from swooning too hard over her first boyfriend.</p><p>---------------------------------------&lt;^&gt;---------------------------------------</p><p>   <b><span class="u">TEAM PIOS PROFILE</span></b></p><p>   They are an active second year Huntsman Team affiliated with Beacon Academy which other academies are well informed about due to the team's high mission success rate and versatile Semblances.<br/>   Ozpin often sends PIOS on missions only full-time Huntsman that have already graduated from Beacon are qualify for because of their raw power and ability to strategize against a threat when the need arises.<br/>   Their popularity has put them in the crosshairs of assassins during their first year and every victory they achieve intrigues those who wish to see Remnant rid of all life that oppose them.<br/>   Every single member of Team PIOS have a connection to a certain someone who trained them prior to attending Beacon, none of the four are aware of this fact.</p><p>   <span class="u"><b>[Emblems]</b></span></p><p>   Kevlar Prikaresque: To play on the irony of the fact he was never blessed with fortune or born in a noble family he opted for a vibrant purple Fleur De Lis outlined in bold black with sterling silver accents that enhance its detail in every aspect.<br/>   Colin/Colleen Iree: To represent how proud he is to not only be a Faunus but a part of a predatory species he opted for black viper fangs with many thin green lines that represent the poison coursing through his veins.<br/>   Onyx Steele: He doesn't identify with any insignia after liberating himself from his Ninja Clan and the only thing he relates to are the shadows scattered all over Remnant's four lands.<br/>   Jemari Syie/Syark: To hint at his Semblance and the speeds he is capable of traveling at he opted for a golden yellow lighting bolt outlined in bold black.</p><p>   <b><span class="u">Team Attacks</span></b></p><p>   Napellus is Colin and and Kevlar's combined attack because it is the name of a purple plant that is highly toxic and capable of causing death overtime like a snake's poison.<br/>   Flash is the name of Kevlar and Jemari's combined attack because both are extremely fast and can outpace most Huntsman in close combat.<br/>   Strikers is Jemari and Onyx's combined attack because they are both capable of landing multiple attacks in quick succession due to their weaponry.<br/>   Fukiya is Onyx and Colin's combined attack because the name is a Ninja tool that was commonly used to fire poisonous projectiles at their assassination targets.<br/>   Jaded is the name of Onyx and Kevlar's combined attack because they lack enthusiasm unlike their partners since everything is a mission to them and not an adventure.<br/>   Cyan is Colin and Jemari's combined attack because the name is what cerulean blue and lime green create when mixed together.</p><p>   <b>[</b><b><span class="u">Theme</span></b><b><span class="u"> Songs]</span></b></p><p>   The thought to be hopeless orphan, snake Faunus, ex assassin, and Syark heir all have differences that make them unique and similarities they can relate to with their teammates.<br/>   Kevlar Prikaresque: <em>Two Steps From Hell - Miracle</em> emphasises how rare it is for someone with his traumatizing childhood to align himself with Huntsman and only wish to preserve the innocents.<br/>   Colin/Colleen Iree: <em>Alx Rosenberg - Into The Wild Chapter II</em> captures his persona because he is no longer self conscious about being a Faunus known for their grotesque past or afraid to express his sexuality.<br/>   Onyx Steele: <em>GunPowderBob - Everything Ends Here</em> recaptures the discovery he made about his Ninja Clan who were all consumed by darkness and how his decision to slaughter every member was justified.<br/>   Jemari Syie/Syark: <em>Alliance - Speed Of Light</em> represents him perfectly because of his uncanny natural talent for speed and desire to be a hero to not only his village Suzushi located in Anima but Remnant as well.<br/>   Team PIOS: <em>Tom Day - Who We Want To Be</em> surmises the team as a whole because their ultimate goal in life is to be the best version of themselves and serve Remnant by eradicating all its evils lingering around every corner.</p><p>   <b><span class="u">[Kevlar Prikaresque]</span></b></p><p>   Bodywear &amp; Accessories: He wears a black leather jacket that's always unzipped and has a Fleur De Lis on the back of it while his body is protected by a steel silver vest in case his Aura ever depleted, a miniature Fleur De Lis dangles from a silver chain secured around his jean's belt loop located over his right hip.<br/>   Armwear: A vibrant purple battle bracelet gifted to him by his deceased mother protects his left wrist which is where the jacket sleeve ends.<br/>   Legwear &amp; Footwear: Dark colored ripped jeans obscure his legs with silver mesh lining underneath while both feet reside inside black high top sneakers with a sterling silver design on them that reflects sun and moonlight.<br/>   Weapons &amp; Names: Royal Incentives are dual Sais which he uses defensively against human like threats; Inquisitor are both Incentives combined which forms a triple bladed staff he uses offensively against the creatures of Grimm, and Martyr is his deceased mother's bracelet that alters into an armblade, braze knuckles, and/or small shield.<br/>   Semblance &amp; Unique Power: Variant Alteration which was appropriately nicknamed <em>Bi Polar</em> allows him to choose between blunt, sharp, electric, and explosive impacts on his attacks while his unique power has never-ending capabilities he has yet to discover.</p><p>   <span class="u"><b>[Colin/Colleen Iree]</b></span></p><p>   Accessories &amp; Bodywear: He wears golden viper fang earrings, a lime green crop top with viper fangs over it, and black mesh cascading down his visible abdomen.<br/>   Armwear: He has small square-shaped armor pieces over both biceps in the color green with a single viper fang over them; they connect to his elbow-high fingerless gloves which are a slate grey color.<br/>   Legwear &amp; Footwear: He wears grey colored short-shorts which are usually overshadowed by a lime green skirt with high split ends on the left and right side of his waist; lastly his thighs are covered by black mesh and both legs concealed by slate grey high-knee boots which are light armored.<br/>   Weapons &amp; Names: <em>King Cobras</em> are twin Shuang-Gou Hookswords that alter into automatic sidearms while <em>Venomous Vipers</em> are high tech Nekode that Jemari created to help his teammate distribute poison easier.<br/>   Semblance &amp; Faunus Trait: Poison Distribution which was nicknamed <em>Prolix End</em> allows him to direct lethal fluids into his enemies while his Faunus trait gifts him the ability to move inhumanely as if he has no bone structure.</p><p>   <span class="u"><b>[Onyx Steele]</b></span></p><p>   Headwear &amp; Bodywear: He has a Shinobi style mask that obscures his mouth and nose from view and even modifies his voice, a pitch black hoodie covers the entirety of his upper body and he always keeps the hood over his head.<br/>   Armwear &amp; Legwear: He has steel silver arm bracers that start at the wrist and end at his elbows; both legs are covered by shadow black loose-fit pants practical for combat.<br/>   Footwear: His feet are housed inside ankle high combat boots that match with the entirety of his dark and depressing outfit that only includes a sliver of silver.<br/>   Weapons &amp; Names: Shriker and Blaze are twin Ninjatos which can split vertically down the middle beacuse they are capable of rapidly firing Dust rounds a single time, Ripstreaker is both swords combined to form a bladed staff, and Fal is a grappling hook and hidden wrist blade.<br/>   Semblance: Shadow Physiology which was nicknamed by Jemari as <em>Shadow Trigger</em> allows him to phase through any surface and even attacks by his enemies.</p><p>   <span class="u"><b>[Jemari Syie/Syark]</b></span></p><p>   Bodywear: A cerulean blue jacket with grey stripes underneath his forearms and a high collar that obscures everything beneath his chin; lastly the zipper of his jacket is a miniature representation of his emblem which is also imprinted diagonally across the back of his jacket.<br/>   Legwear: He wears lead grey combat shorts with cerulean blue lining underneath that clings to him like a second skin which houses hidden pockets, and snow white bindings coil around the entirety of his legs to hide from all seeing eyes.<br/>   Footwear: His feet are concealed by cerulean blue Shinobi sandals that leave his manicured toes on display; they have lightning bolts imprinted on the outside of them.<br/>   Weapons &amp; Names: Raito &amp; Boruto are twin Escrimas that can alter into heavy sidearms with high impact, Rakurai is both twin brothers combining to form a Bo Staff.<br/>   Semblance: Electricity Conductivity which he fittingly nicknamed <em>Lighting Assail</em> allows him to pull off electric based elemental attacks without the use of Dust.</p><p>---------------------------------------&lt;^&gt;---------------------------------------</p><p>   The Paladin is a specialized Bullhead reserved specifically for Team PIOS which is outfitted with a camouflage system: Each member was awaiting for their assigned pilot to arrive so they could take off.<br/>   "The small village of Chiyuki has been desolated by an unknown threat. Our primary objective is to rescue any survivors if possible and should the threat return, we will eliminate it to prevent any repetition." Colin paraphrases the digital text on his Scroll.<br/>   Jemari was the first to comment as usual, "Sweet! We get to save some defenseless village folk and potentially kick the ass of something or someone." he celebrates before being dunked over the head by a <em>King Cobra</em> in pistol form.<br/>   "Too soon Jemari. Save that for when we actually complete both objectives with no casualties." Kevlar tells the mock blonde who glares at Colin while Onyx shakes his head in disapproval.</p><p>   "After we already succeed? I don't understand why I'm the only one who knows we're the best and can confidently say and express it." Jemari says with one eye open as he nurses his throbbing head from his spot on the Bullhead's floor.<br/>   "I prefer not to jinx our luck. Last time I did that we ended up trapped in a damn volcano." Colin justifies his earlier action while placing both <em>King Cobras</em> in their holsters positioned vertically over his back.<br/>   Jemari understood this concern so nods his head while jumping to his feet, "What's the point of being a Huntsman if there's no close calls?" he presents the question.<br/>   "You are insane for finding that situation exciting; dying there was the most terrifying thought I ever had." Colin says while sitting on the weapon's bench implanted inside their personal Bullhead.</p><p>   Kevlar raises a curious eyebrow, "I didn't know you feared death Colin." he said after shooting Ruby a parting message on his Scroll which was now secured in his back pocket.<br/>   "Depends on the death. Being exposed to heat for so long is the worst torture imaginable since I'm cold blooded." Colin explains which reminds his purple eyed partner of something.<br/>   "I do recall your body temperature being nonexistent that time I was desperate for any form of heat when freezing in Anima's mountains." Kevlar says with a reminiscent look on his face.<br/>   Colin began laughing uncontrollably about something Kevlar was clueless about but Jemari was all too aware of, "I remember blondie being jealous." he was currently eyeing the mock blonde with a teasing smirk.</p><p>   Jemari blushes in embarrassment while throwing the palm of one hand into his forehead and signing miserably, "That was before I knew you were a sinful crossdresser." he muttered which extracts a chuckle from their team leader which didn't happen often.<br/>   Heavy footsteps approaching draws everyone's attention to one of Paladin's open entrances, "T-Te-Team PIOS." a nervous male's voice prompts four sets of eyes to give him a judgemental once over.<br/>   An Atlesian pilot stood there with a helmet positioned underneath his arm, "Generic pilot who isn't Gatarthy explain yourself." Jemari said after observing the man who appeared to be in his late teens as well.<br/>   "Unfortunately I'll be filling in for her boots today." he says in a somber tone since his first meeting with the top Huntsman Team wasn't going well at all and in fact plummeting.</p><p>   For the first time this Monday morning Onyx finally spoke a single word, "Why?" he questions the pilot who begins to sweat under his emotionless gaze.<br/>   "Sh-She had a-uh, fa-family emergency sir." he stutters out while avoiding Onyx's piercing eyes and desperately trying to ignore the snake Faunus who had an equally if not more intimidating stare.<br/>   Jemari throws his arms in the air in an exaggerated manner, "Damn! I wanted to update her on my progression with Weiss." he said with a disappointed facial expression.<br/>   Colin laughs at his teammate who he was convinced is delusional, "Pft. Are you seriously insinuating that arguing nonstop is making progress?" he asks the mock blonde in a disbelieving manner.</p><p>   "The fact that she entertains it speaks volumes. Weiss wants my attention and knows how to get it without making it obvious she's into me." Jemari explains his philosophy with the utmost of confidence.<br/>   "You are so hopeless." the snake Faunus muses before turning his back to Jemari in favor of listening to Kevlar's conversation with the newbie pilot who had stepped onboard Paladin with an uncertain look on his face.<br/>   "I'll have you know that Gatarthy's boots aren't easy ones to fill. The four of us would have always been seventeen if not for her extrodinary piloting skills and adaptability. Try your damndest not to get us all killed." Kevlar requested in a polite manner thst didn't match his stoic expression.<br/>   The uneasy pilot could only nod with an anxious smile before stepping off towards the cockpit, "Way to make a guy feel welcomed pretty eyes." Colin says with a chuckle.</p><p>   "I'm just reminding him that our lives are in his hands. It's for the best he feels disliked. Now he'll give his best performance." Kevlar explains to the snake Faunus.<br/>   "I love how you think." Colin reveals while smirking at his partner who he actually admired and use to have a huge crush on during their first year at Beacon.<br/>   Kevlar gives a smirk of his own, "I'm acutely aware." he said as Paladin's turbines come to life which prompts everyone to seat themselves across from their respective partners and next to their opposites.<br/>   The glossy black Bullhead with dark purple acting as its secondary color begins to lift off a landing pad: It was safe to say Team PIOS was ready for anything on this important task they were assigned to.</p><p>   <em>'Looks like I won't be snacking on my lovely little rose this afternoon.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was simply used to introduce the other members of Kevlar's team and give you a hint of their personalities I still don't have a full grasp on yet.</p><p>The original name for the team was Pious/PIOS but I might change it to Porpoise/POIS. </p><p>Next chapter will include a flashback of Ruby's first encounter with Kevlar and a smutty moment they shared.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every Huntsman Team tagged to this story hangs out in a penthouse Jemari had rented for their personal enjoyment.</p><p>Takes place before CHI.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An unintentional hefty amount of fluff. Eh, what can say the shit just kinda happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   A penthouse located in the center of vale was occupying Huntsman Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, and PIOS who were spending a night together as close comrades and even closer friends.<br/>   Colleen was sitting on the half rectangular shaped furniture set next to Weiss who he was purposefully pestering about the cocky speedster of Team PIOS.<br/>   The mock blonde Weiss was being questioned about sat next to Ruby (Not Wearing Her Cloak For Once, Or Boots) with a gaming controller in hand as they wait for the loading screen to process their chosen characters, custom costumes, and randomized level.<br/>   Kevlar simply sat next to Blake observing the gaming tournament that everyone had participated in; (Excluding Onyx) Jemari, Yang, and Ruby were the only ones remaining.</p><p>   As usual Jason Todd sprayed a hailstorm of bullets in the air while twisting upside down, "You disgrace that <em>R</em> on your chest." he said with disgust upon landing on his feet.<br/>   Damian Wayne strolls casually on screen towards his opponent, "Oh, and you're one to talk?" he said sardonically while Jason adjusts his pistols skillfully to cross over his chest.<br/>   "I didn't kill the best of us." the second Robin replied rather solemnly which was a rarity, "Now I have to kick your ass." Jemari chuckles as the screen transitions to show both fighters.<br/>   Ruby laughs mockingly, "In your dreams! I have the staff of Grayson!" she proclaims before putting said gear item to use which causes her opponent to gasp before button mashing in hopes of countering Ruby's Robin.</p><p>   "Doesn't matter who wins this match because you're just gonna get <em>crushed</em> by me." Yang says while taking a seat between the two on the floor who suck their teeth or combat her statement with one of their own.<br/>   The cat Faunus smiles at the trio arguing joyously over who would earn <em>The King of Games</em> title tonight, "You feeling well?" Blake decides to ask the male beside her who she undeniably had a want to be with in every way.<br/>   "I Feel Fantastic Lioness. I'm free from any mission assignments until next week. My teammates are too busy annoying everyone else so won't bother me for once, and my adorable girlfriend is having fun kicking everyone's ass in Injustice."<br/>   Blake knew Kevlar well enough to know he truly was being sincere despite his dull tone of voice and his face remaining the same, "I'm just kinda tired after that reconnaissance mission."</p><p>   Blake parts her mouth to ask about the details of his mission but she was cut off by someone knocking on the front door, "Must be Sun's team returning from wherever they went." she guessed.<br/>   Kevlar stands from his seat while stretching both arms overhead and then in front of his body, "I'll get it." he volunteers which stops Jaune in his tracks.<br/>   Blake was feeling very playful all the sudden which always seemed to happen when she was around him, "No. I got it." she catches Kevlar's wrist so she could whip him around and pull herself off the couch.<br/>   A smile graces his lips, "But Blake, I'm feeling oddly generous tonight." Kevlar said which was in fact a rarity, "I'll remember that." Blake then releases his wrist and removes the palm that previously lay flat against his chest.</p><p>   Kevlar opens the front door where he is greeted by the sight of Team SSSN carrying four seperate boxes containing glass bottles inside, "The party animals are back!" Sun announced while stepping past Kevlar.<br/>   The teenage boy with varying purple eyes quirks an eyebrow, "What is this?" he asks while shutting the door after Scarlet clears the doorway.<br/>   "Mistriant Whisk." Neptune answers casually while setting the box of alcoholic beverages on the kitchen island alongside his teammates as Jaune and Pyrrah take the spot at Kevlar's side.<br/>   "What made you bring all of this?" the leader of Team PIOS questions the four as his eyes switch to a lighter shade of purple, "Jemari said this was Onyx's favorite." Sage answers with a hint of amusement.</p><p>   <em>'So that's what this is about.'</em> Kevlar concluded internally, "Even if Onyx touches any of this with all these people around you won't see a new side to him. I don't even think he gets a buzz off this poison: He only drinks it for the taste." he tells the team ahead of time why their plan will fail.<br/>   The monkey Faunus points an index finger at Kevlar while gasping in an exaggerating manner due to being discovered, "So much for a stealth operation. Team SSSN disperse!" he orders his underlings who were about to do just that but were stopped by Pyrrah's Semblance since they all still carried their weapons on them.<br/>   "How did you guys even get this stuff? All of you are seventeen." Jaune asks as Coco and Fox approach the liquid treats in question, "I'm actually Eighteen." Sage corrects the leader of Team JNPR.<br/>   Pyrrah places her free hand on her cocked hip, "Still too young to buy this stuff legally." she points out as Blake gets up from her seat with a sign to approach her boyfriend who she gives a chiding look.</p><p>   "I know a guy." Sun says with a sheepish smile and Neptune could only back him up by saying, "He knows a guy." with a confident look and billionaire smile.<br/>   "Seriously Sun." Blake said while crossing both arms over her chest after Pyrrah released his team, "Calm down babe. I stopped stealing because you found that unattractive. I gotta make up for that somehow." Sun said in his defense.<br/>   The Schnee heiress and snake Faunus had overheard the conversation taking place, "Not gonna make a prejudice comment about all Faunus?" Colin sees another opportunity to tease the snow haired girl.<br/>   "No!" Weiss replied instinctively with a perplexed expression on her face, "That is all behind me." she assures the smirking Faunus who was enjoying every minute of this submissive and skittish side of the Schnee heiress.</p><p>   "Bullshit!" Jemari shouts while jumping to his feet and resisting the urge to fling the controller at a wall or fry it with his unique Semblance, "Nope! You lost fair and square!" Ruby says before bursting into a fit of giggles.<br/>   "This shit is rigged! See me in Soul Calibur five right now!" Jemari demands of Ruby before having the controller stripped of his hands by Yang, "Nah-uh wannabe! It's my turn to wipe the floor with my little sister and arch nemesis!" the golden blonde tells her impersonator.<br/>   The mock blonde rolls his set of hazel at both girls before glancing in a certain someone's direction, "I think Weiss is calling my name anyway." he said before walking off as Kevlar returns to the couch closest to the gaming area.<br/>   "It seems a virtual battle of the ages is about to commence." the leader of Team PIOS said with a hint of interest: Yang and Ruby had dominated everyone else including himself in the tournament so this was an epic finale he wouldn't miss for the world.</p><p>   Ruby visibly perks up upon hearing her boyfriend's voice, "Kev! Be my motivation!" she requests while tugging on the sleeve of Kevlar's leather jacket with her available hand.<br/>   "What?" the older teen's eyebrow was raised which earns him an eye roll from his adorable girlfriend who releases him in favor of plopping down on his lap with both legs tucked to her chest.<br/>   Kevlar couldn't contain a fond smile from shaping his lips, "I don't know how this is me being motivational, but I won't question it." his musing elicits a giggle from Ruby who leans further into his larger and warmer body.<br/>   "I just wanted to use you as a comfy body pillow," she reveals with an impish smile while looking up at him as best she could from her spot, "<em>But</em> you can compliment me as I kick Yang's sorry butt." she gives him an optional task while selecting her character.</p><p>"Anything you want my lovely little rose." he said before nibbling playfully on her vulnerable left earlobe, "Stop! That tickles!" Ruby squealed while trying to free her ear from his relentless mouth but unwilling to seperate from Kevlar.<br/>   "Awww! Aren't they just so cute Ren?" the energetic redhead asks her reserved boyfriend whose hand she held in hers while practically jumping for joy because of how happy Kevlar and Ruby appeared.<br/>   "So you think you're the only one who can force their beloved boyfriend in your corner little sis?" Yang said before scanning the room for a peculiar individual, "Neptune! You are needed!" almost immediately the blue haired teen was at his girlfriend's side.<br/>   "Yes sunshine?" Neptune was ready to fulfill any request his sometimes boisterous girlfriend asked of him, "You lost to Ruby, so do your nerdy analysis thing so I know how to beat my arch nemesis in gaming."</p><p>   "INTELLECTUAL!" Jemari overheard Neptune shout which was followed by Yang and Ruby's laughter, <em>'He's definitely a bottom.'</em> he thought while closing in on where Weiss and Colin were sitting.<br/>   The Schnee heiress meets hazel eyes that she pretended to be annoyed to see while on the inside she was celebrating for two reasons, "Stop bothering Weiss. I'm sure Sage would make a infinitely more entertaining victim."<br/>   The snake Faunus smirks while getting to his feet, "I was waiting for you to assist your helpless girlfriend." he left Weiss blushing a vibrant red while Jemari smirks as he takes Colin's place next to the heiress.<br/>   "I apologize on Colleen's behalf. She takes pleasure in torturing high class ladies like yourself." Jemari said sincerely to which she scoffs at while looking away from him: Weiss knew exactly what he was after and would be damned if she gave it to him.</p><p>   Colin didn't have any insecurities these days, but every time he was in the prescence of Sage the snake Faunus always began doubting himself, <em>'I have it bad for some guy I barely know.'</em> he notes to himself.<br/>   Upon reaching his destination the Faunus of Team PIOS grabs one of many available beers to crack open before leaning against the kitchen stove next to Coco, "Don't mind me guys. I'm just coming along for the ride to a head pounding hangover."<br/>   Coco chuckles at this as everyone acknowledges his prescence with a look of familiarity, "Looking lovely as always killer snake." Scarlet compliments Colin who initially only smiles a toothy one in response.<br/>   "Why thank you Scarlet." the snake Faunus said before taking a lengthy sip of his drink, "I should be thanking you for the view." the crimson haired teen continues to flirt which began to annoy Sage and both present members of Team CFVY try not to laugh about it.</p><p>   "How is your night progressing so far?" Fox cleverly decides to speak up so that the conversation could move away from Scarlet hitting mercilessly on Colin.<br/>   "Just know that it's bound to get better." Colin answers rather cryptically before sipping on some more Mistriant Whisk, <em>'Tonight is when the viper finally strikes. Sage won't see it coming.'</em> he thinks with glee.<br/>   "Why do you say that?" Coco asks with a few ideas popping in her head: The leader of Team CFVY was almost certain Colin was chasing after some man meat his predecessors hadn't considered.<br/>   The snake Faunus flickers his eyes in Sage's direction for only a moment so that no one noticed, "No reason in particular." Colin says while bringing his nearly empty bottle to his lips.</p><p>   Fox parts his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but was interrupted, "Have any of you seen Velvet?" a worried Yatsuhachi asks upon entering the kitchen area.<br/>   "She followed Onyx to the bedroom." Coco answers with an all knowing smirk before sipping on her third bottle of Mistriant Whisk, "What?! And none of you stopped her!?" a horrified Yatsuhachi then sped off around a corner and down the hall.<br/>   "I was just about to tell him you were only screwing around." Fox says with a shake of his head, "I know it's hard since you're drunk, but stay out of my head Alistair or you'll see something you can't unsee." Coco warns her blind partner which leads to them both sharing a laugh that lasted for quite awhile.<br/>   "I would ask about the fucked up shit that goes on in that head of yours Cooco, but I'd rather know where Onyx and Velvet are?" Colin speaks after the partners recover from their drunken laughter.</p><p>   Coco shrugs in response to the snake Faunus' inquiry, "I would not have the faintest fucking clue. The two really could be fooling around for all I know. Velvet has been growing more bold with your masked friend lately." she says with an amused facial expression.<br/>   "I hope you didn't unintentionally cock block Onyx." Sage said sympathetically which causes Colin to laugh, "I wonder would that set him off?" Scarlet spoke with a thoughtful look on his face.<br/>   Colin always found it entertaining how everyone was so desperate to get a reaction from Onyx, "He doesn't even acknowledge the fact he has a dick so I doubt Onyx will feel any negative emotions if Yatsuhachi interrupts Velvet making a move on him."<br/>   "I agree. Onyx doesn't seem to have any human desires." Fox supports Colin's claims with a nod of his head, "What a load of Bullocks! Every guy has had the urge to have a wank at least!" Scarlet was still disbelieving that the ex assassin always has been like this and will forever remain that way.</p><p>   Weiss was still unwilling to look at her company, "What do you want?" she questions the mock blonde who makes an exaggerated sound effect as if it weren't obvious what he was here for.<br/>   The Schnee heiress was about to go off on Jemari for being a simple minded horny male until he spoke rather shyly, "I just thought we should engage in an actual conversation for once." he wanted to slap him himself for sounding so pathetic.<br/>   Weiss hadn't been expecting the usually cocky speedster of Team PIOS to sound so unsure of himself: She definitely didn't think she'd catch Jemari rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding her eyes with a faint red blush ghosting his cheeks.<br/>   The Schnee heiress would be lying to herself if she claimed this look he had adopted wasn't cute and heart warming, "About....what?" she asks and for once she didn't sound hostile in the least.</p><p>   "What made a heiress such as yourself want to pursue a career path with such a low life expectancy?" Jemari inquiries and she was once again surprised that he didn't opt for saying something that would piss her off.<br/>   Weiss however still wasn't comfortable with putting herself out there with someone who was usually slinging insults her way or making smartass comments, "I could ask you the same thing Mr. second son of the Syark family!"<br/>   The mock blonde shuts his eyes momentarily with a small smile shaping his lips as if he expected that response from Weiss, "They always say ladies first, but I prefer to take the initiative." Jemari said in a manner that made her want to hit him in the face.<br/>   "Whatever." Weiss growls while once again looking away from the cocky member of Team PIOS and haughty Syark heir who clears his throat as if he were about to make some big and important speech in front of millions.</p><p>   "When I was ten years old I was kidnapped by Red Dragon Kuchinashi Assassins and held ransom for months. If not for the fearless Huntsman of Team SLTE....I would be dead or sold to some weirdo with a fucked up fetish. There are some sick fuckers still breathing that I wouldn't mind Onyx putting on his lenghty hit list." Jemari starts off with which draws Weiss in.<br/>   "A few days after returning home I read a news report on the deceased team who all had families yet still fought for me. At that moment I realized those sacrificial heroes in my comics did exist in real life: They are the Huntsman of Remnant and guardians of mankind. Ever since then I've been striving to be a person people can depend on when times are rough." he finishes with a charming smile.<br/>   The Schnee heiress was speechless as she stares at this teenage boy who she was quick to write off as a one note stereotypical rich kid, "Wow. I never would have guessed you had something so terrible happen to you. I feel foolish now." she admits while rubbing one of her arms while avoiding his gaze and blushing in embarrassment.<br/>   "That's why I always try not to judge a book by its cover. I'm not necessarily one of them; but some people with the most baggage tend to act a little rowdy to make up for a tradegy they were fortunate enough to survive." Jemari spoke thoughtfully and she was surprised by how insightful he was being tonight.</p><p>   The Schnee heiress did recall other Huntsman and Huntress during her first month gushing about how Jemari wasn't only the speedster of Team PIOS: He was also the brains as well who would come up with solutions and counters to any problem or situation no matter how unsolvable it seems.<br/>   "I'm still working on my judgemental issues." she says while recalling her previous prejudice towards all Faunus, Team PIOS as a whole, and then the mock blonde next to her, "No issue Weiss. At least you're trying to make a change. Unfortunately I can't help but be a cocky bastard, it's just me being me." he said with a helpless shrug and smirk of acceptance which elicits genuine laughter from Weiss.<br/>   Jemari was a little surprised by this so adopts a confused expression for a moment before eventually joining in on the laugh, <em>'Well this going better than I thought. Since I'm always acting an ass around her you would expect this plan to crash and burn. Although Weiss does enjoy arguing with me it's safe to say she prefers when I'm more lax: Less obnoxious and basking in my own greatness, remember that future Jemari.'</em> he internally reminds himself to not fuck this up.<br/>   When the laughter of both teens originating from rivaling families dies down Weiss begins to view Jemari in a new light: She would never tell anyone that she had always been physically attracted to him because that would undoubtedly feed his ego, but now he was actually tolerable.</p><p>   "I always looked up to my elder sister Winter. She is the best sibling I could've asked for," Weiss wore a reminiscent smile up until this point, "I was more than hurt when she left me so suddenly.....I felt betrayed by her until I matured and realized how selfless her sacrifice was." she paused much to Jemari's chargin since he was deeply invested.<br/>   "I came to terms that I would have to share my amazing sister with the world because of how talented she is. Winter showed me that even a delicate lady could be a savior and not reduced to the pinnacle housewife. I couldn't shake the thought or desire to be an Atlesian specialist like her." Weiss finishes her explanation with a prideful expression on her alluring facial features.<br/>   "So you admire your sister so much you're willing to follow in her footsteps no matter what it entails, and I honor the dead with my selfless service. Heh, hard to believe we were spoiled brats once." Jemari surmises them both in a simplistic manner before throwing a joke in the mix which successful hit its mark.<br/>   The Schnee heiress and Syark heir were once again laughing together as if they've always been friendly towards each other, "Two people with backgrounds like ours aren't meant to be here. I think this is the work of all the stars aligning; trying to tell us something perhaps." Jemari says while gesturing between himself and Weiss with a finger.</p><p>   Weiss raises a pale white eyebrow, "Hm? And what would that be?" she asks while supporting her face in one hand: Weiss was willing to humor Jemari who she held a newfound attraction for.<br/>   Back at the gaming scene; Neptune had mouthed on for entirely too long analysing Ruby's fighting tactics in Injustice which made the false redhead angry so she launched a pillow cushion at her sister's boyfriend that struck his face.<br/>   "Don't be jealous because my boyfriend is smart as hell." Yang decides to tease her little sister who began fuming as she shifts onto her knees, "Kev is smart too!" she says with the utmost confidence in her undeterred boyfriend's defense.<br/>   "I prefer the term intuitive." Kevlar spoke in his usual monotonous manner before receiving a light elbow to his right temple from the girl in his lap who was glaring back at him, "You were suppose to agree with me."</p><p>   Kevlar gives Ruby a rare devious smirk, "Sorry for not being more submissive, my name isn't Neptune after all." he throws a verbal jab at the blue haired teen who now wore an aghast expression that was priceless.<br/>   "You did not just talk crap about my Neptune!" Yang shouts at Kevlar who was overtaken by laughter alongside his adorable girlfriend in his lap to be the least bit concerned.<br/>   Jemari and Weiss were openly making out on the couch not at all out of view from everyone: It was evident the two threw caution to the wind and dived tongue first into action.<br/>   Colin had one of Sage's strong and well toned arms looped around his neck as he tells the story of Team PIOS and CFVY's Huntsman Initiation exam which had been rumored to be the most remarkable one in years.</p><p>   By the time midnight hit Yang had acquired the <strike><em>King</em><em>/</em></strike><em>Queen of Gaming</em> title and was sure to rub it in her little sister's face: Kevlar was sure to kiss Ruby enough times so that she forgot about her crushing defeat and would still enjoy the rest of the night.<br/>   Everyone had gathered around the living area (Excluding Onyx &amp; Velvet) to vote between three movies Jemari picked out: Birds of Prey, Bad Boys For Life, or Brightburn 2.<br/>   Since the ladies wanted to see strong woman kick ass and none of the guys didn't mind seeing attractive woman handing out multiple ass kickings; Birds of Prey won the vote.<br/>   Ruby had fallen asleep during the final act of the movie which prompts her boyfriend to lift her sleeping form off the couch bridal style and carry to one of the available bedrooms: Kevlar admires his adorable girlfriend curled up in bed for a few moments before turning around to leave.</p><p>   Kevlar quirks an eyebrow when he overheard Ruby's body shifting on the mattress and felt her arms wrap around one of his, "Stay here with me Kev." she was looking up at him and he couldn't say no to her when those sterling silver eyes were being illuminated by moonlight.<br/>   "Sure." he agreed without the need of any further plea while turning fully around to face Ruby who pulls on the collar of the steel vest lying underneath his stylish jacket so she could kiss him with fiery passion.<br/>   As their tongues reaquaint themselves, Kevlar unzips the back of Ruby's <em>"Combat Skirt"</em> so it was now loose around her shoulders as she continues to tug off his leather jacket.<br/>   The protective vest her boyfriend wore proved to be more difficult so she was forced to break the kiss in favor of focusing on removing the material padded with light armor and it was so worth the wait, "My boyfriend is so-" Ruby cuts her own self off with an excited yelp as she runs a hand over his defined eight pack.</p><p>Kevlar raises a concerned eyebrow which was ignored by his girlfriend who turns her back to him, "If you would be so kind." Ruby says with a false accent while loosening the red laces of her waist cincher.<br/>   The teen with varying shades of purple eyes only does as his eccentric girlfriend asked; swiftly removing the garment from Ruby's lithe body which left her in a lace black bra and matching stockings that obscure panties with a red rose imprinted over the crotch area in a silky soft material.<br/>   The teenage girl with false red hair smiles at her boyfriend who felt his jeans begin to bother his rising boner, "What are you waiting for? Take off your pants already!" she tells Kevlar earnestly which didn't sound at all like a bad idea.<br/>   Kevlar sits on the edge of the bed to remove his footwear so Ruby takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck from behind to press her front flat against his wide back, "I love you." she admits joyously before bursting into a fit of giggles.</p><p>   "Trust when I say that I'm <em>acutely</em> aware of how you feel about me." Kevlar said with a fond smile as he places his sneakers aside so he could turn in his head in Ruby's direction.<br/>   "Are you gonna say it back?" she asks hopefully which prompts Kevlar to free himself from her hold so he could stand to remove his pants, "That would be too cheesy." his reply makes Ruby frown.<br/>   A thick whirlpool of roses swirl around Kevlar who was utterly confused until his neck and waist were wrapped up and he was soon met with a set of sterling silver.<br/>   "I don't care!" Ruby assures the older teen who keeps her up with ease by a forearm underneath her butt, "No. I'd rather catch you off guard one day." Kevlar already had his mind made up.</p><p>   "Meanie!" an angry Ruby shouts at her boyfriend before bitting his lip in retaliation which didn't phase Kevlar at all and actually humors him, "I'm the big bad wolf because I don't like being predictable?" he asks in a sarcastic manner.<br/>   The false redhead did prefer being surprised, but she wanted to be mad at him just because she could be, "Yes!" she had answered immediately with narrowed eyes.<br/>   "Okay then." he says nonchalantly before pressing his lips against Ruby's smaller ones, "Mmm." she moans in his mouth while tightening her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to pull him even closer.<br/>   As their tongues indulge in the other Kevlar takes a seat with Ruby in his lap: She unconsciously began grinding her hips against his erection overtime which earns her groans of approval from Kevlar.</p><p>   The scythe weilding Huntress smiles at Kevlar as they catch their breath, "Be a good boyfriend and help me out of my stockings." she tells him in a haughty fashion before crawling out of his lap onto the mattress on her hands and knees.<br/>   The image of Ruby lying on her forearms and knees while looking at him expectantly had sealed itself in Kevlar's internal file labeled <em>Ruby Rose's Top Ten Intentional &amp; Unintentional Sexy Moments</em>.<br/>   Kevlar hooks his fingers in the waistband of Ruby's black stockings so he could remove them without a hitch, "Anything else you want me to do besides the obvious?" he asks rather jokingly while tossing the soft fabric aside.<br/>   In repsonse to Kevlar's question the petite girl pushes her boyfriend on the mattress so she could straddle his waist once again, "For starters: I'm staying topside our second time around." she finally answers with a gleeful grin as her hands settle over his broad chest.</p><p>   Kevlar props himself up on both elbows while she leans downward to meet his lips halfway, <em>'What a girl. My first pick was also my last.'</em> he thinks smugly while resting a palm on Ruby's small but supple rear while his other glides up her back.<br/>   Ruby shivers since his touch sent a pleasant chill down her spine which blooms into a surging heat between her thighs: Kevlar uses his available thumb and index finger to remove the eye closure from the hook so that her bra is loosened around her tiny set of shoulders.<br/>   The false redhead moans against Kevlar's jawline when his hand caresses her small breast and occasionally roll those rosy pink nipples between two skilled fingers.<br/>   Ruby began breathing faster as her beloved boyfriend continued to play with her chest, massage her ass, and toy with her neck simultaneously, <em>'That's it! I can't take this anymore! I need to even the playing field.'</em> she then acts accordingly on her combative thoughts.</p><p>   The teenage boy was not at all expecting for Ruby to tear away from him momentarily before plopping down over his face which muffled his impending question.<br/>   Ruby tosses her bra aside, "Now you'll be the one making embarrassing sounds." she said with a triumphant smile while stretching herself over his significantly larger body so she could reach his boxer briefs.<br/>   Kevlar could smell his petite girlfriend's arousal through her damp panties and even taste her essence if he stuck his tongue out to probe the fabric that her vagina lay beneath.<br/>   The fearless leader of Team RWBY bites her tongue to prevent a moan from slipping pass her lips, "That will not stop me!" Ruby declared with his thick length leaking with precum held by the root and neck.</p><p>   Kevlar inhales sharply when Ruby drags her tongue slick with saliva over his sensitive urethral; taking a dab of precum into her mouth and she didn't mind the salty taste since it came from no other than him.<br/>   The teenage girl with red hair dye returns with a devious grin, but this time she swirls her tongue teasingly over Kevlar's urethral which causes his entire body to jolt occasionally as she continues her heavenly torture.<br/>   <em>'Fuck!'</em> Kevlar curses to himself while moaning underneath his petite girlfriend who began smearing the head of his cock with her saliva that cascades down his hard length before being rubbed in by her hand which she twists periodically which causes him to jerk his hips.<br/>   Ruby finally takes her suffering boyfriend inside her moist mouth so she could suck on the head of his dick which causes the entire thing to begin pulsating in her hand, "It's okay to do it in my mouth this time." she assures Kevlar between precious sucks.</p><p>  <em>'This is too much! How is she even this good? I'm not gonna last another second at this rate.'</em> as Kevlar predicted he erupted in Ruby's awaiting mouth like an avalanche rushing down Anima's mountains; hitting the back of her throat with his hot seed.<br/>   Ruby manages to keep her mouth closed around him and even applies more pressure while pumping Kevlar encouragingly so that she could obtain everything he had stored within him.<br/>   The silver eyed girl sits up after swallowing everything Kevlar had to offer, "So, what do you think? Did I get any better?!" she asks after maneuvering herself to sit on his abdomen and face him.<br/>   Kevlar couldn't even respond immediately since he was still processing the fact that Ruby pushed him to the edge so easily, "I'd say so." he answers after propping himself up on both elbows which causes her to squeal in absolute joy.</p><p>   <em>'Wow. This girl really is something else.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was longer than anticipated so I'll finish the smut scene in CH5. Also Velvet and Onyx interactions will be included.</p><p>Kevlar and Ruby's first interaction will be in next chapter which is where the plot will actually begin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>